nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
WrestleMania 35: FIRE and ICE!!
WrestleMania 35 will be the thirty-fifth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network eventproduced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It will take place on April 7, 2019 at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Production Background WrestleMania is considered WWE's flagship event,1 having been described as the Super Bowl of sports entertainment.2 The event will be the first WrestleMania to be held in the state of New Jersey since 2013 (at the same venue).3 On November 5, 2018, traveling packages for the event were sold;45 tickets went on sale on November 16, 2018, with individual tickets costing from $35 to $2,500 Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters on the Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands and GFW Amped for Indy and Backyard promotions to build tension, culminating in a wrestling match or series of matches. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live, the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live ''and the Indy and Backyard show ''GFW Amped At the Royal Rumble, Seth Rollins won the men's Royal Rumble match by last eliminating Braun Strowman, thus earning his choice of a world championship match of either Raw's Universal Championship or SmackDown's WWE Championship at WrestleMania 35. The next night on Raw, WWE Chief Operating Officer Triple H congratulated Rollins and gave him until the end of the night to choose which champion he wanted to face. Later, Rollins confronted Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, who had retained the title at the Royal Rumble against Finn Bálor. After an ensuing brawl, Rollins made his choice that he wanted to face Lesnar for the Universal Championship at WrestleMania. the Battle of the World's Pound-4-Pound Best! On August 12, 2018, Nathan Wallace defeated Tessa Blanchard to win the 2018 Chaos World Championship Tournament. As is a new tradition, the winner of the tournament receives the WrestleMania Main Event Title Match challenge rights certificate, which grants him a main event match at WrestleMania 35 for the GFW Global Championship. Nathan went on to defend the certificate against Oliver Grimsly on September 23 at X-plosion in Indianapolis and Su Yung on October 8 at King of Choujin Wrestling. On June 3 at Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special, Tessa Blanchard made her return to chojin wrestling after being suspended plus being added in the fight between Noven and WWE United Kingdom Champion "the Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne for the GFW Global Championship in which she emerged victorious winning the title and after the fight, the Killer Bae Heather Monroe saves the minority owner of UWN Niko Marquez and the others and then face Sami Callihan. On August 2, Brian Cage defeated Joey Ryan and Kazuchika Okada to be the number one contender and face Tessa for the title in Wrestlemania 35. Similarly, the GFW Global Champion Tessa Blanchard went on to defend her title against Takeshi Rikio and in a three-way match against Shadow Grim and Zakk Daniels at the Woodstock Festival of Champions. The match was then officially announced, with Tessa defending the title against Nathan, Brian Cage, Heather Monroe, Sami Callihan and Darkside in a 6-pack challenge match. King of the Streets After the main event match at New Start!! on April 8th 2018, Conor Nazang, of the Peep Batt-lites, attacked NJW XI, of Los Nachismos. Later in the year on April 29 at Wrestling Hinokuni, NJW XI won the EWE Anarchy Championship by defeating Zach Romig. On May 4 at night 2 of Wrestling Dontaku, Nazang returned to attack NJW XI again and set a match between the two at Slammiversary XVI Hall for NJW XI's EWE Anarchy championship. Nazang went on to defeat NJW XI and win the title. His first defense was at SuperPower Struggle in which Nazang defeated NJW XI's Los Nachismos ''stablemate Nacho Contrera. After the end of the match, NJW XI went on to save Nacho after Nazang's continued assault on him and proceeded to challenge Nazang for the championship. Despite Nazang's refusal, GFW management went on to announce the match for WrestleMania 35. At Fan Axcess on April 6th, the match was changed to a no disqualification match. "Golden Knights Battle!" On October 27, 2018 at the Road to SuperPower Struggle, the tag teams of Golden Star Lovers and Balance of Chaos faced off in a tournament match of the Super Junior Tag League. The Balance of Chaos team went on to win that match with Revan pinning the GFW X-Division Champion Kota Ibushi, laying a possible challenge on the table. On November 3 at SuperPower Struggle, Ibushi was set to team with the Elite to face Eagles and the Balance of Chaos in a six-man tag team match. Revan in crutches was in the corner of his BOC stablemates and ended up costing Ibushi the match, hitting him with a crutch. After the match, he revealed that he had faked the injury and held up Ibushi's title. On the following Monday, GFW management announced a match between the two for the championship. "Deadliest Interception" in the Impact Wrestling tapings in Windsor, the Undead Bride Su Yung lost to Rosemary which saw Allie turn on Su Yung and rejoin Rosemary. after that match Su Yung whined, complained, cried and squealed of the outcome until IWGP World Heavyweight Champion Switchblade Jay White from New Japan Pro Wrestling emerged and attacked Su Yung and hit her with his finisher ,the ''Blade Runner, which brought out the Undead Bridesmaids which Switchblade brought out his Bullet Club teammates to attack the Bridesmaids igniting a very heated feud between the Bridesmaids and Switchblade's Bullet Club On November 3, 2018 at Power Struggle, the team of Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh) defeated the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion team of Suzuki-gun (Yoshinobu Kanemaru and El Desperado) and the team of Los Ingobernables de Japon (Bushi and Shingo Takagi) in a three-way tag team match to win the Super Junior Tag League. On the following Monday, the same match was scheduled for this event—this time for Suzuki-gun's championship. On October 14, 2018 at Global Wars UK, Tomohiro Ishii defeated Minoru Suzuki to win the British Heavyweight Championship. At Power Struggle, Ishii defeated Suzuki to retain the title. On November 9 at Revolution Pro Wrestling's Uprising event, Tomohiro Ishii successfully defended the championship against David Starr. Following the match, Ishii was attacked by Zack Sabre Jr. and Suzuki-gun, with Sabre challenging Ishii for a championship match at Wrestle Kingdom 13. On July 7, 2018 at G1 Special in San Francisco, Juice Robinson defeated Jay White to win the IWGP United States Championship. During his first defense at Fighting Spirit Unleashed, Robinson was defeated by Cody. A rematch was later scheduled for Wrestle Kingdom. On December 9, 2018, Los Ingobernables de Japon (Sanada and Evil) defeated Bullet Club's Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa to win the World Tag League. Following the match, Sanada and Evil challenged for a IWGP Tag Team Championship match at Wrestle Kingdom before being interrupted by The Young Bucks. A three-way match was later announced for Wrestle Kingdom. Kiera Hogan was originally supposed to face Itchweed with 3 Es for the GFW Hardcore Championship at SuperPower Struggle, however, the match was later cancelled due to a busy schedule by Kiera. On the March 21st episode of GFW Amped, Kiera defeated KCCW's Axel Wolfgang to become the number-one contender to the GFW Hardcore Championship. On the same night, he challenged the new GFW Hardcore Champion, Defiant Wrestling's Martin Kirby, to a championship match at WrestleMania 35. At the Royal Rumble, Becky Lynch was unsuccessful in regaining the SmackDown Women's Championship from Asuka in the event's opening match. During the women's Royal Rumble match later that night, Lynch entered the match at #28, taking the place of an injured Lana, and won, last eliminating Charlotte Flair, thus earning a women's championship match of her choice of either the Raw Women's Championship or SmackDown Women's Championship at WrestleMania 35.10 The next night on Raw, Lynch confronted Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey, during which Rousey accepted the challenge after a brief standoff. Playboy Poker of Aces match in a Steel Cage! On February 2, AAA director Dorian Roldan and AAA's talent director Vampiro announced a meeting entitled Poker of Aces. This encounter will be one of Fatal 4-Way playboy Lingerie bets in a Steel Cage Match, where until now the only confirmed are Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly. On May 18, Fantasma and Clown won to Kevin Kross and Hernandez, after the fight, Juventud Guerrera appeared of surprise and pushed Psycho, which collided with Ghost and led to both attacking each other. On June 5 at a press conference, he revealed two other fighters for Poker Aces and turned out to be Ashley Massaro and Torrie Wilson who make their return to the AAA. On October 1, Scarlett Bordeaux won the VBW Candian Championship against Ayako Hamada in Héroes Inmortales XI (in which she vacated Sexy Star) a month ago. In November, Faby Apache became the challenger for the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship. On December 16, Apache and Shani fought for the title in which they ended up with no result, which retains Shani, after the fight, Apache attacks Shani mutually. On January 26 at Guerra de Titanes, Apache defeated Shani to win her third title, starting her fiefdom. On February 2 at the dam conference, a rematch between Apache and Shani was announced but it would be a mask fight against hair. On March 4 at Rey de Reyes, Apache defeats Shani in a non-title fight, with the help of Estrella Divina. Matches Coverage North America = South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Category:2019 Category:WrestleMania Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events Category:GFW 2019 Events